Field
Various embodiments pertain to communication network systems. In particular, various embodiments relate to multi-path probing in communication network systems that can be used to estimate the complete topology of the network.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of networks use multi-path routing to connect source nodes and target nodes within the network. Multi-path routing is a routing technique of using multiple alternative paths through a network between two points in the network. The path created in the network includes at least one intermediate network node, located between the source node and the target node, and an edge, which is used to connect the various network nodes in the path. In multi-path routing, each path includes at least one edge and at least one network node. The multiple alternative paths in the network can often at least partially overlap, so that the paths share at least one edge and/or at least one node.
Some networks using multi-path routing can employ tracerouting. Tracerouting is a network diagnostic tool that may be used to record routes through the network. Tracerouting involves the sending of information from each intermediate network node in the network back to the source node. This signaling can allow the source node to track a routing of a signal through the network to the target node.
Using multi-path routing can yield a variety of benefits to the network, such as fault tolerance, increased bandwidth, or improved security. Building a complete network topology, however, may require a complete tracing or mapping of all possible routes in the network. Such a complete tracing or mapping may utilize a significant amount of network resources, including time and bandwidth.